


Only In It for the Money

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: YOI Ship Bingo [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is your average broke college student trying to earn enough money to get by. When he and his coworkers Chris and Victor start to have trouble with money, Chris comes up with a plan.Never in a million years did Yuri think he’d be the cameraperson for a porno of two of his coworkers, but here he was.





	Only In It for the Money

Yuri slammed the tray of dirty dishes onto the counter. “I swear to god, if I have to clean up one more disgusting table tonight, I will quit.”

“You say that every night. And yet, here you are,” drawled Chris.

Yuri scowled. “Fuck off.”

“I’d love to.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and left the kitchen to clean off another table. The restaurant had already closed, but as always, dozens of customers stayed until the last minute, only heading out the door when they noticed Yuri glaring at them from across the room. With his poor attitude, he wondered why he hadn’t been fired yet.

He’d love to quit, as he constantly reminded his annoying coworkers/kind-of friends Chris and Victor, but he still had to pay for two more years of college, and his Grandpa didn’t have enough money saved up to cover all of it. The job didn’t pay well, but it gave him enough to get by.

He finished clearing the last few tables, then slid down to sit on the kitchen floor.

“I haven’t mopped that yet, it’s probably disgusting,” said Victor.

“I don’t even care at this point, I just wanna go home,” said Yuri.

“You can’t go home yet. Tonight’s the night the manager wanted to meet with us quickly, remember?” said Chris.

Yuri muttered obscenities under his breath. “This better not take long.”

* * *

 

Yuri, Victor, and Chris left the restaurant feeling shocked and angry. “They can’t do this to us,” Yuri grumbled. “They told us weeks ago that we’d be getting raises, they can’t just go back on their word like that. ‘Tough economic times’ my ass.”

“For once, your complaining is justified,” said Chris. “They promised us money. I’ve been working here for five years now and I’m still barely making more than minimum wage. And Victor’s worked here even longer.”

“I just moved into a new apartment,” whined Victor. “How am I supposed to pay for my rent?”

“Why’d you move to an apartment you couldn’t afford?” asked Yuri.

“Because that old place was trash. Leaking pipes everywhere, cracks in the walls, a stove with only one burner that worked. I put up with that tiny hellhole for three years. Now that I’m free, there’s no way I can go back,” Victor pouted.

“At least you don’t have to pay for an apartment and for school,” Yuri muttered, biting his lip. He couldn’t deal with all of this stress right now.

Victor and Chris shared a look. “Hey, Yuri, it’ll be okay,” Victor said as he put his hand on his back.

“Will it?”

“It will,” said Chris. “We’ll come up with some way to get you through school, and to let Victor keep his apartment.”

“…Okay. I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow night?”

“Yeah,” said Chris. “Have a good night, you two. And Yuri, I promise we’ll figure it out.”

“Thanks. Good night.”

* * *

 

Yuri woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. His night had not been restful. He wanted to believe that he’d be able to pay for school, but the tuition had just been increased (again) this year and he could barely afford food. He wouldn’t admit it to his Grandpa, but there were a couple of times this semester when he had hit on guys just so they’d offer to buy him a meal. He felt horrible about using them like that, but he also needed to eat.

He was about to start doing some homework when he heard a knock at the door. That was weird. Hardly anyone even knew where he lived—and why would someone show up unannounced?

He prepared his angry face and opened the door. He wasn’t expecting to see Chris and Victor. Why did they look so nervous?

“…What the hell are you doing here? We don’t work for hours, dumbasses.”

Victor glanced at Chris before speaking. “Chris…came up with an idea—to help us make more money.”

Yuri’s eyes widened slightly, and he let them into the apartment. “Really, already? What is it?” he asked, hopeful.

Victor shifted uncomfortably. “Uhh…well…”

“Victor and I could shoot a porn film,” stated Chris.

Yuri laughed for about twenty seconds until he noticed the way they were looking at him. “Wait…you’re—you’re not serious, are you?”

“I wasn’t when I first brought it up to Victor last night, but as a joke I looked up some information about it, and if you choose the right site to upload the videos to, you can actually make some good money.”

Yuri looked at them in horror. “You’re fucking insane. You’d really do… _that_ just to make some extra money?”

“Well,” Victor mumbled, “none of us have time to take on another job. Chris and I already work two jobs each. This wouldn’t require much of a time commitment, and we wouldn’t have to waste time submitting applications or going to interviews. And, well, I like to think we’re both pretty attractive.”

“Oh dear god,” Yuri muttered, raising his palm to his forehead. “Why are you even telling me this? I thought you were gonna come up with a way for all three of us to earn money.”

“Well, we’d let you keep some of the profits,” said Chris.

“Hell no. I don’t want your sex money. And why would you give it to me if I’m not even doing anything?”

Victor started blushing and avoiding eye contact. Chris swallowed, then spoke.

“Well, we’d need someone to hold the camera…”

Yuri’s jaw dropped. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Why would you even—how— _what?_ ”

“Y-you can say no!” added Victor. “But you wouldn’t have to be _on_ camera at all. No one would have any way of tracing it back to you. And you can wear earplugs if it makes it easier.”

“I can’t believe I’m even talking about this with you,” Yuri said, his cheeks entirely red by this point. “Is that even legal? You’re both, like, ten years older than me.”

“You just turned twenty-one recently, right?” asked Chris. “We’re all very much adults here. But like Victor said, we absolutely won’t force you to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to!”

Chris looked discouraged. “Please, just think about it today. Let us know what you’re thinking at work tonight or tomorrow. If you still don’t want to, we’ll drop it and never speak of it again. But think about it. We’ll leave you alone now.” He opened the door.

“Bye, Yuri,” said Victor, looking very eager to get out of the apartment.

Yuri just stood there for a few minutes, trying to process… _whatever_ had just happened. They had actually asked him to film a _porno_ for them. He mentally retraced his life, trying to pinpoint the decisions he had made that had somehow led to this moment so that he could make sure to _never_ make the same mistakes again. He had to get that conversation out of his head. He grabbed a lot of candy from the kitchen (he figured he deserved it) and went back to his room to attempt some homework.

…But something Chris had said was stuck in his mind. _‘I looked up some information about it, and if you choose the right site to upload the videos to, you can actually make some good money.’_ Yuri’s fingers hovered over the keyboard of his laptop. It’s not like it would hurt anyone to just Google a few things quickly…

That was a terrible idea. The more he read about it, the more he realized that they might honestly be able to earn a lot of money this way. And as the cameraperson, he really wouldn’t have to do much for the money. Once he got the camera into a good position, he could probably just close his eyes for a minute until he needed to get a new angle—

 _No._ What the hell was he thinking? Was he actually considering this? It was so stupid and disgusting and inappropriate, and he’d never be able to look his Grandpa in the eyes again. He slammed his laptop shut and went to take a shower. Maybe after the shower he’d be able to think more clearly and convince himself that it was a terrible idea.

…Or maybe not.

* * *

 

Hours later, Yuri found himself outside the restaurant at the end of his shift, staring at a slack-jawed Victor and Chris.

“You’ll do it? Are you serious?”

“Damn it, Victor, I already said it once, don’t make me say it again. And _keep your voices down!_ ”

“You’re absolutely certain?” Chris asked. Yuri looked down at the ground and nodded. Chris took a deep breath. “Okay then. Welcome to the team.” They all smiled half-heartedly before falling back into awkward silence.

“So, when are we doing this?” Yuri asked.

“Well,” Chris said, “I think we could all use the money as soon as possible. Are you both free tomorrow morning?”

“Tomorrow?” Victor squeaked. “I mean—yeah, I’m free tomorrow.” They looked to Yuri.

“…Sure.”

“Okay,” said Chris. “We can meet at my apartment at ten. I have a camera we can use, and any other…supplies we might need.”

“Pervert,” muttered Yuri.

Chris took it as a compliment. “Let’s all head home and get some rest. We’ll need lots of energy tomorrow—especially you, Victor.” Chris lowered his eyelids at him.

As uncomfortable as he looked, Victor couldn’t help but smile and wink back.

Yuri still couldn’t believe he’d actually agreed to this.

* * *

 

When Yuri got to Chris’ apartment the next morning Victor was already there helping Chris come up with a script.

“A script? Are you serious?”

“Have you never watched porn before?” Chris asked. “The cheesy, contrived plot is a must.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I can’t promise I’ll be able to stop myself from laughing behind the camera. Actually, maybe it’ll take my mind off what we’re doing. Let’s write the damn script.

They spent the next ten minutes polishing off the introductory dialogue, then Yuri went to the living room to watch TV while Victor and Chris planned out the rest. When they were done, they told Yuri what he needed to film at each part and he did his best to pay attention rather than tuning it all out and wishing he was dead.

Victor and Chris got changed and set up the kitchen, then Chris showed Yuri how to work the camera.

Way too soon, it was time to film. Victor took his seat at the table while Chris stood out in the hallway and Yuri focused the camera on the door. He took a shaky breath.

Victor turned to him and whispered so that Chris couldn’t hear him from the hallway. “Hey. I know you said you’re okay with this, but if you change your mind, you can stop at any point.”

Yuri shook his head. “No. I said I’d do it, and we all need the money. Let’s just get it over with and never speak of it again.”

Victor nodded and turned to face the door.

“Ready?” Yuri called. He heard Chris respond affirmatively from the hallway. “Action!”

Chris rattled his keys as he pretended to unlock the door. As he came in he said, “Hey sis, I’m home—oh, hi Nick.”

Yuri rolled his eyes again at the generic name they had come up for Victor, who was playing the boyfriend of ‘Connor’s’ sister. Why Connor and his sister were sharing an apartment, Yuri didn’t know.

Victor stood up, placing his palm on the table. “Hello, Connor.”

“Where’s Samantha?”

“She went out to buy a couple groceries at the corner store. She said she’ll be gone for a few hours.”

“Oh. And you’re waiting here for her, all…alone?” Chris was acting more like he was in a soap opera than a porn video.

Victor took a step toward Chris. “Actually, I was waiting for you, Connor.” 

Victor stepped forward again as Chris took a step away, positioning himself on the opposite side of the table. Yuri rotated with them as Chris delivered his next line.

“For me? Why, Nick?”

“Oh, Connor. Don’t act like you haven’t felt it too.”

“Felt what?” Asked Chris as they all took another step.

“Can’t you feel this chemistry between us? I’ve only stayed together with your sister for so long because I get to see you. Beautiful, sexy you.”

 _This is so bad_ , Yuri thought as the over-the-top acting continued. After another minute, Victor finally managed to get close to Chris, and he started biting his neck while removing his tie. Neither of them seemed particularly uncomfortable. Yuri remembered them mentioning that they used to date a few years back, so most of what they had planned probably wasn’t new to them.

Victor unbuttoned Chris’ shirt and slowly slid it off his shoulders. Yuri had never seen Chris topless before. He looked _good_. Victor pushed Chris back onto the table and climbed onto his lap as their lips crashed together. The real scene was about to begin, and a new wave of fear washed over Yuri.

Victor’s shirt was soon removed as well, and his chest looked even better than Chris’. Victor unbuttoned Chris’ pants, and Chris let out a moan as Victor’s fingers brushed the bulge in his underwear. The moan didn’t sound fake. When Yuri caught sight of the front of Victor’s pants, he realized that both of them were legitimately turned on by this.

It was time for Victor’s next line. “Oh, Connor. There are so many things I want to do to you. I want to wreck that pretty little body of yours.”

“Oh, Nick,” Chris moaned. “Destroy me, please,” he begged.

Yuri swallowed.

Victor dragged down Chris’ underwear, and his cock sprang up. Chris let out another moan as he was freed. Victor smirked, licked his lips, then lowered himself down.

As soon as Victor’s mouth closed around Chris’ cock, Chris threw his head back, letting his mouth fall open. Yuri almost forgot that he was supposed to change angles here. He had been dreading this part. He moved in to get a close-up shot as Victor’s head bobbed. Victor let out small whimpers as he moved, staring directly up at the camera.

Yuri felt extraordinarily uncomfortable. He was literally taking a video of one of his coworkers giving another a blowjob. This couldn’t get any worse.

That was when Yuri realized that most of his discomfort was focused on one specific region. He glanced down, then shot his head back up, horrified to realize that he was actually getting hard while watching this. He tried to calm himself down and think about _literally anything else_ , but as he watched Victor taking Chris all the way into his mouth with each move, Yuri had to suppress a moan of his own.

He was supposed to switch angles again. Relieved to move away from Victor’s flushed face, he moved behind Victor to face Chris, whose mouth was hanging open. He had one hand in his own hair, mussing it up to make himself look more appealing. This was worse than looking at Victor.

The strain against Yuri’s pants was becoming unbearable. He had to do something. When Chris let out a deep, guttural moan, Yuri instinctively moved his free hand down to his crotch and squeezed. Before he could stop it, a tiny gasp escaped his mouth.

He froze. Maybe he was lucky and neither of them had noticed. But Chris’ head tilted up slightly and his lips turned into a tiny smile, and Yuri knew he had heard. This was humiliating. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he tried to keep his focus on filming. But when Chris’ eyes met his as he let out another needy moan, Yuri’s hand was back on his pants as he undid his button.

Yuri reached into his underwear to stroke himself, and his knees almost buckled in pleasure. _God_ that felt good. He knew he should be embarrassed about jerking himself off in front of his friends, but seeing as he was literally filming them having sex, he figured he could get away with it. He lowered his underwear slightly and brought his cock out from its confines. He didn’t miss it when Chris’ eyes flickered down for a second to take in the sight.

As planned, Victor pulled himself off Chris just as he was getting close. He finally removed his own pants, then roughly pushed Chris’ shoulders back so that he was lying down on the table. He lifted Chris’ legs onto his shoulders and starting lining up his cock with Chris’ entrance.

The sight of Victor’s thick, smooth cock only made Yuri move his wrist faster. This was so much better than watching porn online. He took a few steps to move into position to capture them from the side.

Victor turned his head slightly to the side, and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Yuri. Yuri had forgotten that Victor’s back had been to him and that he had been unaware of the new developments.

Yuri could have sworn that the smirk appearing on Victor’s face was directed at him rather than Chris. But he didn’t have much time to think about it. It was time for more dialogue. And boy, this dialogue was bad. 

“Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do,” Victor growled.

“Fuck me,” Chris gasped. “Fuck me like you fuck my sister.”

Victor thrust his hips and pushed himself into Chris as they both moaned. They had decided to forgo lube and a condom to avoid ‘killing the mood,’ so it must have been painful for Chris. If it was, he was a very good actor. Yuri stared at his toned chest as it rose and fell rapidly with each breath, and he saw Chris biting his lip to fight back moans. Seeing Chris look so vulnerable made Yuri’s cock twitch, and he gripped himself harder.

“Yeah. You like that, baby?” Victor wasn’t sticking to the script. They were supposed to be done with the talking. “You like it when I fuck you with my thick cock?” It was only for a second, but Victor’s eyes flitted over to meet Yuri’s as he talked, and he almost lost himself right there. Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to stay quiet as he pumped his hand faster.

“Yes, yes, yes, Nick, fuck me harder!” Chris cried between Victor’s thrusts. Pleased with the response, Victor reached out a hand and wrapped it around Chris’ cock. Chris gasped loudly as his hips bucked into his hand. “YES, Nick, please! Please, more!”

Chris sounded like he was getting close, and Yuri was right behind him. His breathing sped up as he watched Victor thrust harder.

As Chris got more and more desperate, Victor leaned forward, whispering just loud enough for the camera to hear: “Cum for me, baby.”

With one last cry, Chris spilled into Victor’s hand. Victor threw his head back as Chris’ muscles tightened around him, and with a few more thrusts he came inside him.

The combination of Victor’s demanding words and the sight in front of him pushed Yuri over the edge. His mouth fell open in a silent moan as his hand pumped through the end of his orgasm. When he had regained the ability to think, he brought his sticky hand up to the camera to turn off the recording.

He sat down on the nearest chair with his pants still halfway down, trying to catch his breath. A minute later, he looked up to see Victor and Chris, cleaned up and almost fully clothed, staring at him. The reality of what had just happened finally sunk in, and he started blushing and desperately trying to get his pants back on.

Chris smirked and walked toward him. “Here, let me help you with that.” Yuri gasped as Chris grabbed his cock and tucked it back into his underwear.

Victor stepped forward as well. “Your hand looks a bit messy, there. I’ll help you clean it up.” Yuri’s eyes widened as Victor took each of his fingers into his mouth one by one and sucked the cum off.

Yuri just stood there and sputtered for a moment while they smiled at him, both still looking slightly flushed. “Um, I need to go to the bathroom,” he said hurriedly as he ran off to take care of the reemerging problem between his legs.

Needless to say, the restaurant shift later that night was the most uncomfortable six hours any of them had ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I actually wrote this. I don’t write much smut, so any feedback you have is appreciated!


End file.
